Our Memory
by scarletstache
Summary: Sebuah memori yang terlupakan oleh Rinto. Sedangkan Lenka yang selalu mengingat memori itu, merasa kecewa karena Rinto sama sekali tidak ingat memori itu. Memori apa itu? Apakah memori itu akan terulang kembali? CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Warning : Update-nya lama ! Mind to RnR? :D
1. Memory 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of Vocaloid characters. They belong to ©Crypton Future Media .Inc**

**But, the story is MINE^^**

**Warning**

Ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, aneh, dll

Don't like? Don't read'-')b

.

.

Let's start

.

.

**Lenka's POV**

"Wa-watashi wa Kagane Lenka desu! yo-yoroshiku~"

Ya, aku murid baru di Vocaloid High. Kelas X-B tepatnya. Baru saja aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Tentu aku sangat gugup. (Author : maklumlah tsundere('-' *dilempar pisang*)

"Baiklah Kagane-san, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Kagamine-kun. Kagamine-kun, tolong angkat tanganmu" kata wali kelasku, yang bernama (Author : Angkat tanganmu Len! Hands up, Hands up Len! *ditabok Len*).

Dan, orang yang dipanggil Kagamine-kun itu mengangkat tangan. Aku langsung berjalan dengan gugup ke tempat duduk di sampingnya. Aku meletakkan tasku di semacam cantolan(?) di samping meja dan mengeluarkan buku sejarah. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan Kagamine-kun, orang yang duduk di sampingku. _Well_, dia tampan juga dengan rambut pirang yang agak kepanjangan diikat _ponytail_. Dia tampak semakin keren dengan mata azurenya yang indah dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda membuatnya terlihat _coret_sexy_coret_. Yah... tapi tetap saja aku tidak tertarik dengan cowok macam itu. Tanpa kusadari sejak tadi memperhatikanku yang melamun sambil sesekali melirik Kagamine-kun.

"Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya, Kagane-san?" tanya . Sontak aku kaget dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan dengan gelagapan.

"Ha-hai" jawabku gugup.

"Lain kali jangan melamun selama pelajaran berlangsung ya, Kagane-san"

"Ah, ha-hai. Wakarimashita"

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Sejujurnya aku paling benci pelajaran sejarah karena harus mencatat ini dan itu. Tapi.. yah, apa boleh buat, aku (terpaksa) mengikuti pelajaran sejarah selama 2 jam dengan bosan. Karena bosan, aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan sibuk menggambar di sebuah kertas, hingga...

_Teng...teng...teng..._

Syukurlah, itu bel pertanda pelajaran sejarah telah selesai. pun segera keluar kelas. Aku langsung membereskan buku-buku sejarahku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

_PUK_

Ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata itu Kagamine-kun.

"Hei, aku Kagamine Len, salam kenal. Panggil saja aku Len. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu Lenka?" Tanya Kagami— salah, Len-kun.

"I-iya, boleh kok, Len-kun" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya, kau pindah dari mana?" tanya Len.

"Dari Osaka"

"Souka... oh iya.. sekarang waktunya pelajaran musik. Ayo ke ruang musik, Lenka-chan" kata Len sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Ah, hai. Ng.. Len-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Ano... tangannya..." kataku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Tak apa kan.. hanya gandengan kok" kata Len sambil tersenyum jahil.

**Len's POV**

"Tak apa kan... hanya gandengan kok" kataku sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kulihat wajah Lenka merona. Manis sekali sih. Jujur saja sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku tertarik dengannya. Entah kenapa, ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik.

"Ng...Len?" tanya Lenka. Wajahnya yang polos berhiaskan mata yang indah menatapku.

"Nani, Lenka-chan?" kataku sambil menatap wajahnya. Jujur saja, dia itu imut.

"Ano... guru musiknya siapa?"

"Ms. Haku Yowane. Panggil saja Ms. Yowane. Hmm... dia itu guru musik yang berbakat, tapi hati-hati, dia itu 'agak' galak" jawabku sambil menekankan kata 'agak'.

"Souka... biasanya di pelajaran musik, ada kegiatan apa saja?"

"Hmm... biasanya sih memainkan beberapa alat musik, vocal group, duet, tes menyanyi... itu-itu saja, kenapa memang?"

"Ah, tidak kok... aku hanya... tertarik dengan dunia musik" jawab Lenka sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia malu. Fuh, dasar tsundere...

"Hee— apa kau suka menyanyi?" tanyaku. Lenka diam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Suka. Suka SEKALI!" jawab Lenka. Dia... tersenyum. Tersenyum manis— salah, SANGAT manis. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Argh... _shit_! Pasti mukaku semerah tomat sekarang. Aku pun membuang muka agar Lenka tidak melihatnya.

"...Doushite, Len-kun?" tanya Lenka sambil menatapku. _Damn_, tepat di manik mata.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok... oh iya, itu ruang musiknya... ayo Lenka!" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Dia hanya diam. Aku menyeretnya (?) (Author : Kejam kau, Len *disambit(?)*) ke tempat duduk terdepan. Dan pembicaraan singkat kami terhenti karena -nan-menyebalkan telah masuk ke ruang musik.

"Ohayou minna. Ogenki?" tanya guru itu dengan suara yang menurutku cempreng dibuat-buat (?).

"Ohayou mo. Genki desu, anata?" jawab kami semua— satu kelas tentunya— dengan serempak.

"Watashi wa genki desu. Oh iya... ada murid baru ya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Lenka, ya kan?"

"I-iya... i-itu.. itu saya..." jawab Lenka sambil mengangkat tangan. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia gugup. Dasar tsundere... bahkan sampai gerak-geriknya pun terlihat manis. Tanpa kusadaei sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirku.

"Souka, yoroshiku ne~. Minna, hari ini kegiatan kita adalah duet. Laki-laki harus berpasangan dengan perempuan. Kalian bebas memilih pairing kalian!" kata Ms. Haku Bata(?) (Author : batu bata woyy! *digorok Len*) dengan semangat empat-lima(?).

Selurih murid yang ada di ruang musik pun mulai ricuh layaknya mau berdemo gara-gara harga bawang naik drastis(?). Dan... tepat seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, kini beberapa cewek sudah berkumpul di sekelilingku dan mulai berkoak-koak(?) agar aku mau menjadi pairing mereka. Tiba-tiba ada 2 tangan yang memeluk lengan kiriku.

"Len! berpasangan denganku saja ya?" kata gadis itu.

**Lenka's POV**

"Len! berpasangan denganku saja ya?" kata seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan bando pita besar bertengger manis di kepalanya. Gadis itu bermata azure, mirip dengan Len.

"R-Rin! Kau mengagetkan saja!" kata Len pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Rin itu.

Rin...

_DEG..._

Seketika aku mengingat suatu hal. Hal yang sangat menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Aku teringat akan nama itu... wajah itu... tragedi itu...

_Rinto... Kagami Rinto..._

Nama itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku. Seketika... luka lama itu terkelupas... hal itu terputar ulang dalam benakku bagaikan sebuah video...

"...ka...Lenka..." ada sebuah suara... yang menyadarkanku kembali dari lamunanku. Len.

"A-ah n-nani Len-kun?" kataku terbata-bata.

"Kau kenapa Lenka? wajahmu pucat..." jawab Len sambil memegang wajahku. Tentu saja aku langsung menepisnya.

"A-ataahi wa daijoubu..." jawabku sekenanya.

Lalu aku mendengar teriakan para gadis. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Di sana ada seorang laki-laki berambut honey blond dengan poni yang dijepit dengan jepitan rambut karena kepanjangan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan penampilannya cool. Entah kenapa, aku merasa familier dengan wajah itu. Dia dikelilingi para gadis yang dari tadi sibuk berteriak-teriak. Mereka meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat seperti "Kyaa... Rinto-kun! Pairing denganku ya?"atau "Aku mau berpasangan denganmu Rinto-kun" atau bahkan "Rinto... kau keren deh! Jadi pairingku ya" dan hal-hal semacam itu.

Tu-tunggu dulu... si-siapa nama yang disebut-sebut para gadis itu? Ri-Rinto? Ah... sepertinya aku terlalu lelah sampai-sampai berhalusinasi mendengar ada yang menyebut nama _itu_. Aku pasti salah dengar. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan seorang gadis lagi "Kyaa... Rinto-kun". Ti-tidak salah lagi. Aku memang tidak salah dengar. Lidahku pun kelu. Namu, kupaksakan lidah itu untuk menyebut suatu nama.

"Ri-Rin...to?" kataku dengan suara sangat pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar.

"Len dan Rin langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Kau kenal Rinto?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Tapi, pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak kugubris. Aku—dengan langkah gontai— mulai berjalan pelan ke arah Rinto. Aku pun memaksa menerobos di antara gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Aku tersenggol-senggol, terjepit, terdorong. Tapi aku menghiraukannya, hingga akhirnya ada gadis yang—entah sengaja atau tidak—mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Lalu... sosok Rinto mulai berjalan mendekatiku, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rinto. Sungguh... dia telah berubah sekarang. Suaranya maskulin, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, dan dadanya mulai terlihat bidang. Aku pun menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"A-aku baik-baik saja... a-arigatou..." kataku setelah berdiri. Tapi keseimbanganku goyah, aku nyaris terjatuh lagi. Namun, aku berhasil menjaga keseimbanganku lagi.

"Syukurlah... tapi kau terlihat pucat, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rinto seraya menunduk sedikit agar bisa menatap mataku dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di puncak kepalaku. Aku mengangguk kecil. Lalu, mulai bicara.

"K-Kau... Kagami... Rinto?" tanyaku. Pahit rasanya waktu menyebut nama itu. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk memaksa lidahku yang kelu untuk menyebut nama _itu_.

"Hm? Bagaimana kau tahu? Sepopuler itukah aku?" tanya Rinto sambil tertawa kecil.

_DEG_

Dia benar-benar _Kagami Rinto_. Entah kenapa tubuhku serasa membeku. Lalu aku mulai lemas. Namun, aku tetap memaksa diriku untuk bicara.

"Rinto... apa kau... ingat?" tanyaku. Hanya bertanya seperti itu saja, hatiku sudah seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

"He? Ingat? Tentang apa?" tanya Rinto. Dari raut wajahnya aku bisa melihat bahwa dia kebingungan. Aku pun diam sebentar. Lalu... aku mulai bicara lagi.

"Tentang kecelakaanmu...bukan— tentang janjimu..." kataku dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Kecelakaan? Janji? Kurasa aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu... jangan mengada-ada... mungkin kau salah orang" jawab Rinto sambil tertawa kecil. Lagi.

Sudah pasti aku tidak salah orang... aku mengenali wajahmu. Kaulah yang lupa Rinto no Baka!

Aku diam, hanya sebentar setelah itu, aku bicara lagi.

"A-ah... so-so-souka... g-gomenne sudah menanyaimu h-hal yang aneh.. ku-kurasa aku memang s-salah orang..." kataku. Aku tau raut wajahku sekarang terlihat sangat pucat dan ingin menangis. Tapi, aku berusaha menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang kupaksakan.

Lalu, dengan langkah gontai, aku mulai berjalan pergi. Baru satu langkah berjalan, aku merasa sangat kedinginan, padahal kulihat yang lain kepanasan. Lama-kelamaan, pandanganku mulai _blur_. Semuanya mulai menggelap dan semakin gelap. Hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Saat, itu... tanpa kusadari air matalu mengalir, dan...

_**BRUK...**_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Memory 2

**Yosh... CHAPTER 2 UPDATED YO! #caps**

**Gomen baru update sekarang... w(-_-w) **

**Di chapter yang seberlumnya Lenka pingsan, dan lanjutannya...**

**Lenka: woi author, cepetan... cape tau akting pingsan!**

**Rikka: Iya... iya... bentar atulah...**

**Rinto: cepetan! kasian si Lenka tah!**

**Rikka: ya udah, disclaimer sana! minna, sampe ketemu di ABC^^**

**Rinto: lah? kok gue?**

**Rikka: lu mau cepet ato lama?**

**Rinto: iya dah, iya...**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid bukan punya Rikka, dan mungkin selamanya gak bakal jadi punya Rikka**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, abal, dll.**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media .Inc**

**Kagamine Rinto © Vocaloid**

**Kagamine Lenka © Vocaloid**

**Our Memory © Rikka**

**Title : **Our Memory

**Summary : **"Lenka... berjanjilah untuk terus berada... di sisiku..." kata Rinto "Eh?" jawabku bingung. " Ya... karena kau... milikku..."

**Characters : **Kagamine Lenka, Kagamine Rinto (main) Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin (sub-main)

**Author : **KagamineRikka a.k.a Rikka

Hey, it begins!

.

.

.

.

.

**Rinto POV**

Aku masih bingung... kenapa wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat shock pada saat aku mengatakan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Apa ada yang salah? Lalu... apa yang dia maksud dengan kecelakaan-_ku_? Memangnya aku pernah kecelakaan? Dan janji? Janji apa? _Argh_... kepalaku pusing! Ah, lebih baik aku jenguk gadis itu di UKS saja.

GREEK...

Kugeser pintu UKS dan melihat gadis itu sudah bangun. Dia terlihat kaget saat melihatku, lalu langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan menerawang jauh. Uhm... _well_... _cause' i don't like peanuts, so..._

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan kesunyian kembali melanda.

_Uhm... i don't like this situation..._

"Uhm... kenapa kau terlihat begitu shock pada saat aku bilang belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanyaku langsung _to-the-point_.

"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku bisa berada disini? bukankah tadi aku berada di ruang musik?" tanya gadis itu. 3 pertanyaan langsung, bung.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..." kataku agak sedikit kesal (author: kalimatmu tidak efektif Rinto... | Rinto: ya udahlah, biarin-"). Jelas saja aku kesal, bukannya menjawab pertanyaaku, dia malah menanyaiku 3 pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf... tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku... nanti... aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu..." jawab gadis itu lirih. Entah kenapa, dia terlihat agak tertekan.

"Baiklah... tadi pada saat kau berjalan pergi dengan terhuyung-huyung di ruang musik, tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Untung saja aku menangkap tubuhmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan membentur lantai. Lalu, aku izin kepada guru untuk menggendongmu kemari. Yah, begitulah... sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku..." kataku cukup panjang, cukup lebar, juga cukup luas(?).

"Souka... mmm... kenapa ya... mungkin karena kau begitu mirip dengan orang yang kusukai. Bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya _kucintai_. Bahkan, namanya sama persis denganmu..." jawab gadis itu, Lenka dengan lirih.

"Hah? Namanya sama denganku? Berbeda penulisan kanjinya, mungkin?" tanyaku. Aku agak shock. Kupikir hanya ada satu Kagami Rinto di dunia ini, tapi ternyata...

"Tidak... penulisan kanjinya sama. Dia juga sangat mirip denganmu. Bola mata azure... rambut honey blond dengan jepit rambut di poni... pokoknya dia sangat mirip denganmu..." jawab Lenka sambil menerawang jauh. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana bisa? Ah, lupakan! Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan kecelakaan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah itu... pada saat aku berusia 9 tahun... waktu itu aku baru saja pulang dari toko buku. Aku berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Lalu... pada saat aku menyeberang jalan, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada truk besar yang sedang melaju sangat cepat. Aku pun kaget dan menutup mata karena takut. Lalu, aku merasa seperti ada yang mendorongku, dan memelukku. Aku masih menutup mata. Saat itu, kupikir aku akan mati. Tapi pada saat kubuka mataku, aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Lalu kulihat, 'Dia' memelukku, dan dari kepalanya mengalir darah segar. Dan saat itu..."

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG...

—bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah waktunya masuk kelas... lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Ayo!" kata Lenka sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan di belakangnya. Sungguh aku masih sangat penasaran dengan 'Kagami Rinto' yang diceritakan Lenka padaku. Entah kenapa separuh diriku merasa mengenali Lenka, dan separuh diriku yang lain tidak. Mungkinkan 'Kagami Rinto' yang dimaksud Lenka itu aku?

**Lenka POV**

Rinto... kau hanya tidak ingat. Ya, aku yakin kau hanya tidak ingat. Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, aku langsung mengajak Rinto untuk kembali ke kelas. Dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti di belakangku. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di kelas. _Huft_... untunglah belum ada guru di kelas. Di kelas, aku merasa banyak yang melihatku dengan sinis. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Hmm... kupikir tidak. Lalu, kenapa? Sambil berpikir, aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

_Oh, God save me..._

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang guru yang berambut biru. Kali ini gurunya laki-laki. Hmm... dia kelihatan agak... gimana yah...(?) Baka mungkin? Karena penasaran, aku bertanya pada Len.

"Ne, Len-kun?" tanyaku.

"Hmm?"

"Siapa guru itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, itu Kaito-sensei, guru matematika. Sungguh, dia guru terbaka yang pernah kukenal. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menganggap guru itu baka.

Awalnya, Kaito-sensei menjelaskan tentang hitung-menghitung harga dalam ekonomi sehari-hari. Tapi lama-kelamaan mulai melantur dan membahas tentang harga-harga es krim, dari yang murah sampai yang mahal. Sementara itu, gadis berambut biru—yang kalau tidak salah namanya Kaiko, sibuk mencatat penjelasan Kaito-sensei tentang harga-harga es krim. Mungkin, mereka maniak es krim?

"Yah... Kaito-sensei itu maniak es krim, makanya jangan heran kalau setiap pelajaran Kaito-sensei pasti dibumbui dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan es krim." kata Len dengan bosan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tapi, yah pelajaran ini memang membosankan.

Dan akhirnya... Bel yang indah itu pun berbunyi. Dan setelah bel itu berbunyi, ada sebuah pengumuman.

"_Pengumuman... pengumuman... hari ini sekolah akan mengadakan rapat, jadi bagi seluruh siswa... kalian diperbolehkan pulang... sekian, terima kasih_"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY YYYYYYYYYYYY" teriak seluruh murid yang ada di kelas, tentunya termasuk aku.

Aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku, setelah selesai, aku membawa tasku dan berjalan untuk pulang, tiba-tiba...

PUK...

"Ne, Lenka-chan, aku Kagamine Rin, panggil saja aku Rin. Kita pulang bareng yuk!" kata seorang gadis yang berambut honey blond, memakai pita besar, dan parasnya mirip sekali dengan Len—yang bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Eh? mmm... boleh saja kok..." jawabku

"Kalau begitu... ayo!" seru Rin sambil menyeretku keluar kelas. Sudah 2 kali aku diseret-seret hari ini. (Author: free puk-puk Lenka \('-' )

Di perjalanan pulang, aku mengobrol banyak hal dengan Rin, dari guru-guru di sekolah, jeruk dan pisang, sampai-sampai membahas harga cabe yang lagi naik daun(?)

"Ne, Rin-chan, margamu sama dengan Len-kun ya?" tanyaku. Penasaran.

"Iya, dia saudara kembarku" jawab Rin.

"Eh? benarkah? pantas saja kalian mirip sekali" jawabku.

Dan pembicaraan kami putus di situ karena aku dan Rin pisah jalan. Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di Rumah.

"Tadaima!" ucapku sesampainya di rumah. Rumahku kosong. Yah, sudah biasa sih sebenarnya. Akhir-akhir ini orangtuaku sangat sibuk. Walaupun terkadang aku merasa sepi juga sih.

Aku melempar tasku ke sofa dan berjalan ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian. Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku melihat ponselku. Ada 1 email baru. Aku pun segera membacanya.

**From : Len_Banana_Prince**

**To : Carlstache_Lenka**

**Subject : Hey!**

**Lenka-chan, gomen ganggu, aku dapat email-mu dari Rin.**

Ternyata itu email dari Len. Aku pun segera mengetik balasannya.

**From : Carlstache_Lenka**

**To : Len_Banana_Prince**

**Subject : Re-Hey!**

**Souka... ada apa?**

Send!

Tak lama kemudian, ponselku bergetar, tanda ada email baru.

**From : Len_Banana_Prince**

**To : Carlstache_Lenka**

**Subject : Re-Hey!**

**Errm... well...**

**Will you go on a date with me?**

**Kutunggu jawabanmu sampai besok.**

A-apa? Dia... mengajakku kencan? Aku... aku...

_Oh God, what should I do?_

**To Be Continued**

**Yeay! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai!**

**Doh, hepi banget masa... *terbang naik elang tutur tinular(?)***

**Gomen kalo chapter ini lebih dikit dari yang sebelumnya**

**Nah, ini balasan review-nya!**

**Reply to : alfianonymous22**

**Udah update nih! iya, lenxrin, lenkaxrinto**

**Arigato udah read & review! :D**

**Keep reading ya :D**

**Reply to : Yami Nova**

**Main chara-nya LenkaxRinto :**

**Eh? ada kata yang hilang? mudah2an di fic ini gak ada kata yang ilang lagi deh... : (Rinto: kayaknya agak gak mungkin deh thor | Rikka: kejamnyaaaa :)**

**Typo? Itu sudah biasa xD (Rinto: ya iyalah, elu kan typo-nya dahsyat | Rikka: *cekek rinto(?)*)**

**Uhm soal itu... tebakanmu salah, cuma ada Rinto di UKS hehe... xp #digusurmassa (?)**

**iya, rinto ketabrak waktu nyelametin lenka, tapi lenka gak lagi ngejar layangan xD**

**daripada di masukkin ke hati/jantung, gimana kalo dimasukkin ke hidung aja? xD**

**Arigato sarannya, keep reading ya :D**

**Nah minna, segitu dulu dari Rikka**

**Arigato udah mampir :D**

**Don't porget(?) to Review 'kay?**

**Review kalian bakal rikka bales di chap selanjutnya!**

**Keep Reading!**


	3. Memory 3

**Rikka's back with chapter 3! **

**Gomen for late update w(QwQw)**

**Abis males ngelanjutinnya -_-"**

**Yah, pokoknya hope you like it ajalah ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of these, except the story of course**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), Bahasa Gaul, dsb.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Our Memory © KagamineRikka**

**Chapter 3**

**Lenka POV**

"Yo… Lenka-chan!" seru sesosok berambut kuning berpony tail, yang agak sho— #DicekekLen — sebut saja Kagamine Len.

Aku melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum sebagai balasan. Aku melihat ada orang lain yang berjalan di belakang Len. Orang itu berambut kuning, poninya dijepit dengan jepit rambut dan terlihat bis— #DigorengRinto— ehem, oke, dia adalah Kagami Rinto. Wajahnya kusut sekali, sepertinya belum di setrika(?).

"MINNA!" teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning, memakai pita putih besar, berwajah unyu-unyu(?). (Rin : Aduh, gue dibilang unyu *tebar sepona(?)* | Hikari : unyuu…..an gue tah B) | Rein : AKU LAPAR! | Rin & Hikari : ?!) Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagamine Rin, yang sedang berlari dalam mode slow motion (?). Rin berada sekitar 2 mil jauhnya dari tempat ku berada. (Rin : Ebuset, jauh amat… | Ao : Gak pa-pa biar kurus xp #DitonjokRin). Jadi, Rin terus berlari dengan selownya, dan saat dia tiba di depanku, dia langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan gaya yang 'elit banget'. Aku, Len dan Rinto yang melihatnya langsung tertawa.

Kalian ingin tau dimana aku berada? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? Hehehe *tawa GJ* Cuma bercanda kok. Sekarang aku berada di sebuah taman bermain—entah apa namanya, si author baka malas menyebutkan— bersama Len, Rind an tentu saja Rinto. Yaa… aku menerima tawaran Len untuk kencan dengannya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ada Rinto. Kenapa bias ada Rinto? Mari kita flashback.

~_Flashback~_

"_Jadi… bagaimana Lenka-chan? Apa… kau mau kencan denganku minggu ini?" Tanya Len dengan gugup._

"_E-eh…ano…soal itu… aku…" jawabku sama gugupnya dengan Len. Aku agak tidak enak untuk menolaknya._

"_Ah… tenang saja, Rinto dan Rin juga ikut kok…" kata Len, kali ini dia terlihat lebih bersemangat._

_Rinto-kun ikut? Err… apa kuterima saja tawarannya ya? Kurasa tidak masalah kalau Rinto-kun ikut. Lagipula… aku tidak mau membiarkan Rin bersama Rinto tanpa kuawasi._

"_Err… b-baiklah… aku mau…" jawabku setelah berpikir panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?)_

"_Benarkah? Bagus. Kalau begitu hari Minggu jam 10 ya!" kata Len sambil nyengir lebar, lebih lebar daripada lapangan golf (?)_

_~End of Flashback~_

Jadi… intinya aku ikut untuk mengawasi Rinto dan Rin. Aku tidak mau membiarkan mereka luput dari pengawasanku. Yah, aku tau aku kejam, tapi beginilah aku. Aku tidak menyukai Len, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sebagai teman, ya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Yang kusukai hanya orang _itu_.

"Lenka-chan! Kau mau ke wahana apa dulu?" Tanya Len dengan senyumnya yang bias membuat para gadis melting—tapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padaku— sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Eh? Yang ekstrim-ekstrim dulu deh…" jawabku yang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan adrenalin. Kulihat Rin mulai ber-sweatdrop-ria. Jangan-jangan Rin tidak suka—lebih tepatnya takut, mungkin—dengan hal-hal yang ekstrim-ekstrim? Aku jadi agak merasa tidak enak dengan Rin yang sweatdrop tanpa henti(?)

"Eh… tapi kalau kalian tidak mau menaiki wahana yang ekstrim-ekstrim juga tidak apa-apa kok…" kataku. Mengalah. "Apalagi Rin-chan terlihat tidak suka menaiki wahana yang ekstrim-ekstrim… mmm… bagaimana kalau kita ke labirin cermin saja?" lanjutku, kali ini bicara pada Rin.

"E-eh? T-tidak juga kok… jangan sungkan-sungkan Lenka-chan…" kata Rin. Agaknya dia merasa tidak enak denganku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok… ayo!" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Rin. Diam-diam aku melirik Rinto, yang berada di sebelah Rin. Dia sedang memperhatikan Rin. Entah kenapa, aku merasa benci melihat pemandangan itu.

Saking sibuknya dengan pikiranku sendiri, tanpa kusadari, kami berempat telah tiba di loket untuk memasuki Labirin Cermin. Setelah membeli tiket—tentu saja Len yang membayarnya—kami berempat masuk ke Labirin Cermin.

—5 menit kemudian—

DUK

GUBRAK

KOMPYANG

KLENENG

MEONG(?)

SUSU MURNI NASIONAL(?)

Aku dan Len menabrak sebuah cermin—yang kupikir salah satu jalan di labirin ini—dengan gaya yang bias jadi TTWW di twitter(?). (Ao : Apa coba ini bawa-bawa twitter sagala… | Hika : Biasalah, author baka | Author : *pundung(?)*). Oke, mari kita abaikan percakapan aneh bin gak penting ketiga orang diatas. BACK TO STORY!

Rin dan Rinto yang melihat pose 'fantastis'ku dan Len pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak-cetar-membahana-badai-ulala(?). Saking kerasnya mereka tertawa, tawa mereka sampai bergema. Tak lama kemudian 2 security—kan gak kece gitu kalo desibut satpam—datang dari pintu masuk.

"Duh… gawat nih…" kataku saat melihat 2 security yang kepalanya bagaikan bohlam—saking botak kinclongnya, sampai memantulkan cahaya lampu di atas kepala mereka—yang 'Silau,man!'.

"Wah, efek rumah kaca tuh…" gumam Rinto yang sedari tadi cengar-cengir gak jelas—sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawa.

—5 menit kemudian—

GUBRAK

PRAK

KRESEK

AWW…

NGOK(?)

2 security penyebab efek rumah kaca itu menabrak cermin yang mereka kira sebagai salah satu lorong di labirin cermin ini. Saking fantastisnya tabrakan mereka, sampai-sampai ada seekor babi nyasar ke labirin cermin(?).

Kami berempat yang menyaksikan secara live kedua security berkepala silau itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi, tak lama kemudian 2 security itu bangkit dan langsung men-death-glare kami. Aku bergidik dan dengan persetujuan tanpa kata, kami ngibrit entah kemana. Untungnya kami berlari menuju pintu keluar, sehingga aman dari security kinclong tadi. Setelah keluar dari labirin cermin, aku berhenti berlari—capek tentunya—untuk mengatur nafas.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… istirahat sebentar….. ya?" tanyaku—ngos-ngosan. Len dan Rin mengangguk bersamaan, sedangkan Rinto… dia hanya melirik sekilas.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari labirin cermin dan duduk di sana. Rin dan Rinto mengikuti dan duduk di sampingku, sedangkan Len hilang entah kemana. Untuk sesaat keheningan melanda, tapi tak lama kemudian Rin dan Rinto mulai mengobrol—tentang jeruk kurasa—sedangkan aku, aku hanya menerawang jauh—entah kemana—sambil menghela nafas panjang.

**Rinto POV**

Aku dan Rin—yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan—mulai mengobrol tentang jeruk. Maklumlah, jika duo maniak jeruk bersatu, pasti akan membicarakan jeruk. Aku mengobrol dengan Rin sambil sesekali melirik Lenka. Well, dia terlihat imut dengan dress pink selutut, cardigan abu-abu dan legging putih. Rambutnya… seperti biasa, diikat ponytail. Aku ingin tau bagaimana penampilannya jika ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Kulihat ia sempat menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ya? Apa dia sedang memikirkan si 'Kagami Rinto' yang dibicarakannya waktu itu? Atau 'Kagami Rinto' yang dibicarakannya itu memang aku? _Argh..._ sudahlah, semakin dipikirkan, aku jadi semakin pusing.

"Rinto-kun, daijoubu? Dari tadi kau melamun terus" kata Rin, terlihat khawatir.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja kok... hehe" jawabku sambil tertawa garing. Kulihat Lenka melirik sekilas padaku, lalu dia kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Lenka... dia terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Nee, kalau Lenka-chan, kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Kau sakit?" tanya Rin pada Lenka.

"Eh, aku tidak sakit kok... aku baik-baik saja. Mmm... habis kalian tadi terlihat asik sekali dengan obrolan kalian, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu" jawab Lenka, berusaha tersenyum. Tapi aku tau kalau senyumnya itu senyum terpaksa. Aku yakin sekali dia sedang memikirkan hal _itu_.

Tiba-tiba Len yang sedari tadi menghilang pun datang. Sepertinya dia habis membeli minuman untuk kami. Dia langsung menyodorkan kantung kresek berisi minuman kaleng itu pada Rin. Rin langsung mengeluarkan isinya, yaitu 2 kaleng jus jeruk dan sekaleng jus pisang. Rin memberikan satu jus jeruk padaku dan jus pisang pada Lenka, sedangkan jus jeruk yang satunya, tentu saja untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah ini, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Len pada kami bertiga.

"RUMAH HANTU!" jawab Lenka dengan semangat, sedangkan aku, Len dan Rin ber-sweatdrop-ria. Sepertinya Lenka kembali bersemangat setelah meminum jus pisang.

"Errr... baiklah... kalian setuju tidak, Rin... Rinto?" tanya Len sambil menelan ludah. Wajahnya agak pucat. Fuh... dasar Lenka... Len kan penakut.

"TENTU SAJA AKU SETUJU!" ucap (baca : teriak) Rin tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Lenka sambil ber-evil-smirk-ria. Pasti dia ingin mengerjai Len.

"Aku setuju..." timpalku sambil tersenyum joker. Akan kubuat kau ngompol di celana, Kagamine Len!

"B-b-baiklah, kalau b-begitu, ayo..." kata Len yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

Lalu, kami berempat berjalan menuju loket Rumah Hantu untuk membeli tiket. Setelah membeli tiket kami masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Di dalam kami naik sebuah kereta yang akan berkeliling rumah hantu ini. Len duduk bersebelahan dengan Lenka, sedangkan aku, tentu saja dengan Rin. Aku sedikit merasa kecewa, karena aku ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Lenka. Eh?! Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan tadi?! Ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Lenka?! Coret kalimat itu, CORET! (Author : cieee Rinto malu-malu... *dibuang ke laut sama Rinto(?)*). Dan, kereta pun mulai berjalan. Lenka dan Rin terlihat excited sekali ketika kereta ini mulai berjalan. Sedangkan Len, dia sedang berakting berani dan cool, padahal sebenarnya dia ketakutan. Aku? Aku hanya memasang wajah datar, karena rumah hantu ini tidak begitu menyeramkan, biasa saja menurutku. Tapi aku ingin tau, seberapa lama Len akan bertahan dengan akting cool dan beraninya.

—5 menit kemudian—

Len mulai gemetaran, tapi dia masih mempertahankan akting cool dan beraninya di depan Lenka.

"Kok rumah hantunya tidak seram sih?" kata Lenka sambil memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Iya ya, tidak seram..." timpal Rin sambil melirik evil pada Len. "Iya kan, Len?" lanjut Rin. Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat Len yang sedang dikerjai oleh Rin. Oke, mari kita dengar apa jawaban Len. :D

"I-iya... ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya!" kata Len dengan sok beraninya. Oke, mari kita buktikan ucapanmu itu, Kagamine Len!

—10 menit kemudian—

Len mulai berker-sweatdrop-ria. Sepertinya Lenka kembali bersemangat setelah meminum jus pis

"Wah... itu ada suster ngesot! Hai mbak suster!" kata Lenka sambil melambaikan tangannya pada si pemeran suster ngesot itu dan dibalas pula dengan lambaian dari si suster ngesot.

"Halo mbak suster! Jangan lupa makan permen mintz ya mbak!" timpal Rin sambil ikut-ikutan melambaikan tangannya pada si suster ngesot. "Akan saya makan permennya..." jawab si suster ngesot dengan suara horor nya. "Hei Len, kau tidak melambaikan tanganmu pada si suster ngesot?" tanya Rin dengan evil smirknya, yang disambut anggukan Lenka. Oke, aku masih berusaha menahan tawaku. Tapi, aku yakin, sekarang aku sedang cengar-cengir gak jelas karena menahan tawa.

"I-iya... h-halo mbak suster..." kata Len gelagapan dan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari dahinya.

Berapa lama kau akan bertahan Kagamine Len? :D

—15 menit kemudian—

"Wah... ada kuntilanak! Sini mbak Kunti, ikut naik kereta ini yuk!" kata Lenka dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil menyuruh salah satu pemeran Kuntilanak naik ke kereta. Lenka! Kau hebat! Benar-benar hebat! Kau membuatku ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sekarang juga.

Dan Kuntilanak itu benar-benar mendekati kereta dan naik. Oh... lihatlah wajah Len sang pelawak masa depan bung. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar ketakutan dan pucat, lucu sekali! Aku melihat ke arah Rin. Ia juga sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Pffffttt... wah... mbak Kunti mau ikutan uji nyali ya mbak? Wah seru nih..." kata Rin sambil cengar-cengir menahan tawa.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi..." jawab mbak Kunti dengan tawanya yang aneh. Len langsung merinding mendengarnya. Hahahaha... ayolah Len, lepas topengmu itu dan tunjukkan dirimu yang penakut.

"H-h-huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hentikan! Aku takut! Aku takut! Hentikan! Aku mau turun! AKU MAU TURUN!" teriak Len yang sudah ketakutan setengah hidup(?) sambil... menangis!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" aku dan Rin langsung tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Sedangkan Lenka, ia terlihat sedang menahan tawa. Sepertinya ia merasa iba untuk menertawakan Len.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta pun sampai di ujung wahana. Dan... permainan selesai! Kami semua—termasuk si Mbak Kunti—langsung turun dari kereta. Len terlihat lemas sekali, sampai-sampai Lenka menanyakan pertanyaan 'Daijoubu?' berulang-ulang. Setelah itu kami keluar dan duduk-duduk sebentar untuk menenangkan diri—lebih tepatnya Len yang menenangkan diri. Setelah itu kami menaiki wahana 'Giant Swing'.

Setelah puas naik 'Giant Swing' 8 kali—lebih tepatnya aku dan Lenka yang naik Giant Swing 8 kali—kami menaiki wahana Vertigo, yang tidak kalah serunya dari Giant Swing. (Author : Yang pernah ke trans studio bandung pasti tau deh...). Setelah naik Vertigo, berturut-turut kami menaiki wahana Rumah Raksasa, Roller Coaster, Bom-bom car, Giant Flyingfox, The Jungle(Author : bukan the jungle yang kolam renang itu ya...), dan Dragon Rider—yang benar-benar membuat geli saat menaikinya.

Tak terasa kami sudah menaiki berbagai macam wahana. Kami istirahat di sebuah taman kecil karena lelah. Kami duduk sambil berbincang-bincang. Pada saat sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba Len berdiri.

"Lenka... bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Len pada Lenka.

"Tentu. Ada apa?" jawab Lenka.

"Aku... tidak bisa bicara di sini..." kata Len sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah... aku mengerti..." kata Lenka sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan mengikuti Len ke suatu tempat, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Rin.

**Lenka POV**

Aku berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan Len. Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya sih? Kenapa harus ke tempat yang sepi begini? Apakah ini hal yang sangat rahasia dan penting?

Tiba-tiba Len berhenti dan membalikka tubuhnya sehingga ia menghadapku.

"Lenka... jadi... bagaimana? M-maukah kau... menjadi... p-pacarku?" tanya Len dengan tergagap namun serius.

Aku dengan otakku yang lemotnya gak nahan belum merespons. Aku diam karena otakku yang lambat belum memahami maksud Len.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

EH?! J-jadi pacarnya Len?! Oh iya! Kan dia yang mengajakku kencan hari ini. Oh gawat... aku benar-benar lupa kalau ini adalah kencan! Aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan jawabanku untuknya!

God, aku harus BAGAIMANA?!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yosh, chapter 3 akhirnya selesai.**

**Gomen updatenya lama, males ngelanjutinnya.**

**Ini pendek? Biarlah yang penting udah di update! /heh**

**Ini dia balesan review kalian!**

**From : Itsunomi de Rogers86**

**Rintonya hilang ingatan. Tapi ntar ada bagian dia pura-pura lupa kok /spoiler**

**Ini udah update, keep reading!**

**From : Yuzumi Suzu'o**

**Tsu: ini udah lanjut!**

**Ao: Keep reading!**

**From : Chang Mui Lie**

**Ao: aku keren? Makasih :D /geplaked**

**Rein: ini udah lanjut ne~**

**Author: rinto kan sama lenka, kalo len sama saya! /heh *ditabok len* ato nggak len incest sama rin :3 *dibuang ke laut sama len* keep reading!**

**Nah segitu dulu dari Rikka.**

**All: Arigato buat yang udh review. Boleh minta review lagi? xoxo**


	4. Memory 4

**Rikka's back!**

**Rinto : Lama banget baliknya-_-**

**Author : Gomen, sibuk ngapdet yang kisah kelas 2C.-.**

**Lenka : Hiks... jadi fic yang ini diabaikan? QwQ**

**Len : SIAPA YANG BIKIN LENKA NANGIS?! *ngamuk***

**Rin : abaikan mereka, DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya si author lemot**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, abal, aneh, dsb**

**Don't like, don't read, no flame!**

**Our Memory © scarletstache**

**Lenka POV**

"Ah... ano... hontou ni gomennasai Len-kun! A-aku... aku benar-benar lupa kalau saat ini kita sedang kencan. Gomenne... kupikir... kupikir hari ini adalah hari dimana kita berempat akan bersenang-senang. Aku... aku..." kataku sambil membungkuk di depan Len. Lenka, kau benar-benar gadis yang kejam. Kau sudah menyakiti hati Len.

Wajah Len terlihat sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah melihat wajah lesunya itu. Len menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata, dan itu membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar. Baru saja aku hendak minta maaf lagi, Len sudah berbicara.

"Haaaah... sudah kuduga... lagipula... aku merasa kalau kau sudah menyukai orang lain... ya kan, Lenka?" tanya Len sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum, namun sayangnya ia gagal. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku ingin sekali mengangguk pada Len, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut untuk menyakiti perasaan Len lebih dalam.

Len yang melihatku berdiam diri tidak menjawab pertanyaannya hanya tersenyum. Aku tau senyum itu senyum terpaksa. Setelah itu Len berjalan pergi sambil berkata "Ayo kembali... Rin dan Rinto pasti khawatir". Aku mengangguk kecil, walau aku tau Len tidak melihatnya, lalu mengikuti Len dari belakang. "Lebih tepatnya Rinto yang khawatir" gumam Len, namun masih terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Kami pun sampai di tempat Rin dan Rinto berada. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara, sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Rin sibuk membaca-baca majalah—yang sepertinya ia bawa dari rumah, atau mungkin ia membelinya tadi—dan Rinto sibuk mendengarkan lagu. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kedatanganku dan Len. Aku menepuk bahu Rin pelan. Ia langsung terlonjak kaget, sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan majalah yang sedang ia baca.

"A-a-apa? Oh, t-ternyata kau Lenka. K-kau mengagetkanku... hehe" kata Rin, tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, yang kurasa tidak gatal. Rin lalu mengambil majalahnya yang terjatuh dan memasukkan ke dalam tas selempang yang ia pakai.

"G-g-gomenne Rin-chan... aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" kataku sambik menunduk sedikit. Lalu aku menoleh pada Len, ia sedang memperhatikanku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Len langsung memalingkan wajahnya, dan itu membuat rasa bersalahku kembali muncul.

"Hei... bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, baru pulang? Kita kan belum makan siang dari tadi" kata Len tanpa menatapku. Kejadian tadi membuat kami menjadi canggung untuk berbicara pada satu sama lain. Aku jadi merasa sedikit sedih mengetahui Len tidak mau menatapku.

"Boleh juga" katau sambil tersenyum pada Len, berniat mengusir kecanggungan diantara kami. Namun sayangnya, kurasa usahaku gagal karena Len sama sekali tidak menatapku. Aku menghela nafas. Kurasa akan sedikit sulit untuk mengusir kecanggungan antara aku dan Len. Bukan, bukan sedikit sulit, hanya saja butuh waktu.

Kami berempat berjalan menuju sebuah restoran—entah apa nama restorannya. Di sana, aku memesan nasi goreng pisang dan jus pisang. (Author : gak kebayang rasanya kayak apa-") Rin dan Rinto memesan steak jeruk dan orange tea. (Author : ini juga gak kebayang rasanya kaya apa. Ecieeeh kompakan :3) Sedangkan Len memesan kare pisang dan es krim pisang. (Author : makanannya makin aneh-_-).

Kami menunggu sekitar 15 menit, hingga akhirnya pesanan kami pun dihidangkan di atas meja (author : ya iyalah, masa di atas wastafel-") oleh sang pelayan. Aku langsung memakan makanan yang kupesan dengan lahap, begitupula Rin, Rinto dan Len, mereka juga memakan pesanan masing-masing dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai makan, kami berempat keluar dari restoran itu—tentu saja setelah membayarnya—dan berjalan pulang. Sesampainya di depan gerbang taman bermain itu, kami berpisah, Len dan Rin berjalan ke kanan menuju halte bus, aku dan Rinto berjalan ke kiri.

Aku merasa agak canggung berjalan pulang berdua saja dengan Rinto. Habisnya... Rinto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Rinto yang dulu. Yah, mungkin sifatnya masih sama, tapi ingatannya sudah berubah. Selama perjalanan, kami saling berdiam diri, hening. Aku benci situasi seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak berani memulai percakapan.

"Ne, Lenka..." akhirnya Rinto berbicara padaku. Yah, setidaknya kalau kami mengobrol—meskipun agak canggung—suasananya tidak akan sehening tadi.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku, tidak berani menatapnya.

"Etto... bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu? Aku ingin...err... mengobrol denganmu... tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok..." kata Rinto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal. Aku mengangguk, kemudian menjawab "Boleh saja..."

Setelah itu, kami berjalan menuju taman yang dimaksud oleh Rinto. Sesampainya di sana, kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman di pinggir taman itu. Aku sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Rinto. Entah kenapa, aku sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya. Setelah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman, aku bertanya pada Rinto. "Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Etto... aku tidak bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusanmu, tapi... bolehkah aku tau janji apa yang kau maksud di hari pertama kita bertemu di ruang musik? Janji apa yang kau buat dengan si 'Rinto' itu?" tanya Rinto dengan pandangan ingin tau. (Author : Rinto kepo :v | Rinto : *tendang author*)

'Sudah kuduga dia akan menanyakan hal ini...' kataku dalam hati sambil menghela nafas panjang. 'Haruskah aku memberitahunya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memberitahunya? Apa dia akan marah?' Kataku lagi, dalam hati. 'Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat atau menceritakan hal _itu_, tapi...' lanjutku dalam hati, masih berkutat dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

"Itu... aku tidak bermaksud untuk merahasiakan hal ini... tapi... aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan kenanganku dengan 'Rinto'. Gomen..." kataku pelan, nyaris mencicit.

"Eh? Tidak perlu minta maaf, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf padamu karena sudah menanyakan hal pribadimu. Gomen..." sahut Rinto sambil memandangku, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Aku terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Haah... sekarang sudah sore, ayo, kuantar kau pulang" kata Rinto sembari berdiri, dan berjalan. Aku mengangguk kecil—walau kutahu Rinto tidak melihat anggukanku—lalu berdiri, dan berjalan di belakang Rinto.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Suasana menjadi semakin canggung. Entah mengapa, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin saja Rinto merasa tersinggung karena aku tidak mau memberitahunya tentang hal _itu_. Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, berarti aku sudah menyinggung perasaan dua orang lelaki dalam satu hari. Aku memperhatikan punggung Rinto. Dan seketika, kejadian itu terulang kembali di otakku, bagaikan sebuah rekaman yang diputar berulang-ulang. Memori itu terulang, ketika aku sedang berjalan pulang setelah membeli beberapa bunga untuk ibuku. Ketika aku sedang menyebrangi jalan menuju komplek perumahanku. Ketika aku sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang menuju ke arahku. Ketika Rinto datang, berlari ke arahku, mendorongku, memelukku, berguling-guling di aspal yang keras sampai ia sendiri membuat kepalanya terbentur batu hingga berdarah, hanya untuk melindungiku. Ketika aku shock dengan apa yang terjadi, dan menangis melihat keadaan Rinto. Ketika Rinto mengucapkan janjinya padaku, kemudia ia pingsan, kekurangan darah.

BRUK

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, aku menabrak punggung Rinto. Setelah itu, aku kembali tersadar, aku sedang melamun tadi. Dan tanpa kusadari, setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku buru-buru menghapusnya. Rinto yang melihatku terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rinto dengan cemas. Aku mengangguk kecil dan berkata "Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku hanya melamun..."

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat" kata Rinto lagi.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok" kataku sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan melamun lagi, karena kita akan menyebrangi jalan raya" kata Rinto. Aku mengangguk.

Ah... jalan raya ya? Aku merasa trauma untuk menyebrangi jalan raya. Aku takut... hal _itu_ akan terulang kembali. Biasanya saat pulang sekolah, aku lebih memilih melewati jalan memutar, melewati gang kecil yang kotor, agar aku tidak perlu menyebrangi jalan raya. Bukan berarti aku ingin selamanya trauma dengan jalan raya, tapi... aku ingin menjauh dari jalan raya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Aku terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku (lagi) sehingga aku baru sadar Rinto sedang menyebrangi jalan raya sambil mendengarkan musik dari i-Pod miliknya dan... ada sebuah bus yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi... KE ARAH RINTO!

Haruskah aku berdiam diri dan membiarkan Rinto terluka di hadapanku untuk yang kedua kalinya? Cukup rela-kah diriku untuk melukai Rinto lagi dengan berdiam diri saja? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin melukai Rinto lebih dari yang pernah kulakukan selama ini! Aku tidak peduli jika kejadian _itu _harus terulang. Jika memang harus terulang, aku tidak mau Rinto yang terluka. Setidaknya biarkanlah aku yang merasakan rasa sakit itu kali ini!

Kusingkirkan semua rasa takutku. Aku berlari ke arah Rinto sambil berteriak "RINTO-KUN! AWAAAAASSS!". Kemudian, aku mendorong tubuhnya agar ia tidak tertabrak. Setelah itu, aku berniat untuk lari sekencang-kencangnya agar aku juga tidak tertabrak. Tapi sayangnya, aku terlambat. Walau bus itu sudah mengerem sebisa mungkin, aku tetap tertabrak. Tubuhku terlempar ke udara, kemudian terjatuh di aspal yang keras. Kurasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, dan darah hangat mengalir di sekujur tubuhku.

Dalam hati aku berkata 'Jadi inilah yang Rinto rasakan ketika ia menyelamatkanku dulu...'. Kemudian, aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, kali ini bukan Rinto yang terluka.

Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara ribut-ribut orang-orang disekitar yang menyaksikan kecelakaan ini, suara sang supir bus yang terdengar sangat menyesal telah menabrakku dan teriakan Rinto yang memanggil namaku.

"LENKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap, dan aku pun tertidur, pingsan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga :D**

**Gomen karena updatenya LAMA PAKE BANGET!**

**Gomen buat kalian2 yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini, tapi kalian gak puas sama chapter 4 ini, gomennasai ;_;**

**Arigatou buat yang setia nunggu kelanjutan fic ini, LAF YU! Mumumumu :***** /ditendang**

**Gomen kalo pendek-_-**

**Gomen kalo gaje-_-**

**Cuma mau ngasih tau fic ini kemungkinan besar SAD ENDING '-'**

**Oke, balas review dulu!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

**From : Chang Kagamine**

**Ini udah apdet ne! **

**Gomen updatenya LAMA PAKE BANGET!**

**Baguslah kalau kau tertawa, karena tertawa adalah sebagian dari olahraga(?) /plak xD**

**Lenka : aku tidak mau mentertawakan Len, kasian dia... /LenkaSokAngel(?)**

**Arigatou udah review!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

**From : Mai S Alice**

**Penjual susu murni nasional : mau beli susu-nya mbak? Murah loh, cuma serebu xD**

**Rinto : merasa doki-doki? Itu membuktikan bahwa anda adalah makhluk hidup /ditendang**

**Udah lanjut ne! Gomen lama...**

**Arigatou udah review!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

**Sekali lagi... boleh minta review buat fic gaje ini minna? :D**


End file.
